Becoming a Weasley (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: The Weasleys discover Harry's abuse the summer before 2nd year & Albus let's them adopt him as well as Dudley to keep up the blood wards. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Becoming a Weasley

 **Summary:**

Harry's first summar after Hogwarts had been the worst yet until he is rescued / kidnapped by his friends the Weasley family. They try to convince Dumbledore that something is wrong at Harry's home but the Dursleys can explain away everything and with Harry denying everything his hands are tied. Then Harry overhears a conversation that changes his life forever.

###

 **Chapter One**

Harry yawned walking down the winding hall of the oddly constructed house. All the rooms were added on in awkward places, looking like a mixed match block tower. It was only held together by the power of magic. No non magical person, or 'muggle' as funny as that word was, could have built a house like this and expect it to stay together. It was pretty wicked.

Stepping down the staircase, in the vital mission of getting a glass of water, Harry's foot paused hearing voices coming from the living room. Despite having poor eyesight he did have excellent hearing. Years of having a cupboard as a bedroom had trained him to make sense of most muffled noises, in order to understand what was going on on the telly in the next room.

"Molly I understand you are concerned for Harry" It was the headmaster "But the Dursleys explanations check out. Bars on Windows may seem like an overly radical thing but this is Harry after all. Petunia told me she was tried of him sneaking out all the time and seeing it first hand at Hogwarts I know the boy does tend to wonder from his bed. Harry himself admits that's the reason for them and although it is a tad barbaric it seems to be a muggle custom. There are whole neighborhoods that have bars on all their windows, a very strange practice but maybe it's a statement of some kind"

"A statement that they like keeping children prisoners in their own homes!" Mrs Weasley growled.

Dumbledore sighed "Molly I looked into it as you asked and nothing seems to be out of the normal for muggle culture"

Harry rolled his eyes. Wizards knew absolutely nothing about muggle anything.

"What about the fact they were starving the boy!?" Molly growled

"Unfortunately Mr Dursley lost an important contract and they haven't been able to feed either of the children their fill"

Harry just barely resisted snorting. As if the Dursleys would ever let their precious Dudley go hungry for even an hour.

"I increased the monthly payment I give them to compensate"

"You REWARDED them for starving a child!"

"Lady Weasley" Dumbledore's voice got a bit harder but took on a more scolding then angry tone "Surely you of all people wouldn't condemn them for falling on hard times"

"I always make sure my children have full bellies"

"Muggles do not have the ability to buy seeds for plants and grow them in a matter of seconds before ever meal as you do. They cannot use spells to do the same to livestock and breed them indefinitely. The basic necessities such as food cost them a good deal more then it does us. Petunia is a proud woman and will only accept so much of my help. Again something you should be able to relate to"

"Albus, whatever my financial situation I have always made sure my children have what they need"

"I'm know Molly, you are an excellent mother. Anyone can look at your children and see they are happy and healthy. I'm just saying the absence of magic and their bizarre cultural norms makes it harder for muggles to do so in the best of circumstances"

"I think we are losing sight of the problem" Mr Weasley suddenly spoke up. Harry didn't even know he was in the room until then. That guy really wasn't much of a talker "Albus, it is obvious to everyone that Harry is being abused but it seems you keep telling yourself convenient excuses. This can't just be about the blood wards. You could just transfer those over to Harry's cousin, worst case scenario. Both boys would have to be removed from the household if the parents were found abusive and it be best to keep them together anyway" great prove the boy wrong by saying a complete mouth full. Harry smirked a bit at his mental joke.

Dumbledore sighed "You're really thinking far too much about this. Harry himself keeps assuring me everything is fine"

Mister Weasley insisted "Albus have you stopped to think that maybe the boy is scared?"

"Harry knows he can tell me anything" Dumbledore assured "I let him come to my office whenever he wants... although he doesn't tend to visit that much"

Harry felt a stab of guilt at how sad Dumbledore sounded that he didn't visit.

"Albus" Molly sighed "I know you love Harry but maybe that's why you can't see the obvious. You want so badly to believe he is happy, of course you do, but he's not. Those people are horrible to him"

"She's Lily's sister Molly" Albus said that like it meant something "They may not have gotten along very well but Lily believed her sister would step up and do the right thing if the worst should happen. I know for a fact that if the roles were reversed Lily would have cherished Dudley like her own son. Why should I believe anything less of her own kin?" Dumbledore awaited an answer as if he actually expected one. When he didn't get it he sighed "I know you care for Harry but I can assure you he is safe. If he wasn't completely happy with his living situation he would tell me. I'm his grandfather after all, honorary though it may be... I'm more concerned about what to do now that the trap with the stone has failed" ... trap? "Harry is in much greater danger after accidentally helping Voldemort's wraith to escape. Harry even stopped him from getting the stone. However noble his intent he not only stopped my plan but my backup plan. Perhaps I should have put a sticking charm on his bed that day" Dumbledore sighed "And he got your little one hurt as well"

"As you said" Mr Weasley spoke "The boys had the best of intentions. The flaw was setting traps so easy a small group of first years could get through them!"

"I figured Fluffy could be used to scare the children off. Hagrid trained it far to well to hurt the students, although it did give Severus a little nip but they never did get along. It is a big scary three headed dog. I assumed the children would stay away. The rest of the traps I needed to look intimidating but something Voldemort could get through even in his weakened state. Traps that would make him feel like he outsmarted us... I'm so sorry your boy got caught in the middle"

"Ron is fine Albus" said Mr Weasley "It was his own recklessness that got him injured but he's fine now. Harry is not so lucky"

Dumbledore sighed again "Arthur, I can assure you Harry is not being abused. He's-"

"What's that?" Mrs Weasley interrupted feeling the wards go off. With a house full of seven children she set them up to alter her if any of the children were in emotional distress. She got up from the couch and stepped out of the living room. She was about to walk up the stairs when she saw the dark haired child sitting on the steps with eyes filled with tears but making not a sound "Oh Harry" she looked on sadly "How much did you hear?"

As Harry continued to silently cry Molly attempted to pull the child into a hug but the boy flinched at the touch.

"Want me to take you to Ablus?" Molly asked

Harry quickly shook his head. Molly sighed and took a seat on the stairs next to the boy. She tried again slower this time, gently pulling Harry into a hug. Several minutes passed before Harry could speak but the first thing out of his mouth wasn't what he was expecting "Dumbledore knows" was the seemingly ransom comment still Molly encouraged him to get the entire thought out "He knows... how the Dursleys treat me... he just... just doesn't care" Molly seemed to tense for a second before asking

"What makes you say that?"

Harry fiddled with his hands "It... it said it..."

"Said what Harry?" Molly spoke kindly

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He tried this before, told a nurse at his muggle school where the bruises were really coming from. The nurse had tried to help but the Dursleys called Harry a liar and... Harry didn't back it up. When the child serves people talked to him he couldn't bring himself to say it again. They wrote it off and the nurse ended up getting fired... and Uncle Vernon whipped Harry till he was bloody and left him locked up for a week, telling the school he was sick.

Harry swallowed, he wanted to say it. He had to, and he had to have the courage to go all the way through this time "The cupboard under the stairs... it... it was may bedroom until I got my Hogwarts letter... the Dursleys thought someone was watching them so they moved me into Dudley's second bedroom... I'd get in trouble if I touched any of his stuff though"

Molly looked at him a moment before saying "I'll get this sorted out Harry, I promise, but right now I need you to go up to Ron's room. It's well past bedtime"

Harry hesitantly nodded and went back up stairs, forgetting whatever it was that made him come down here.

Harry laid in the second bed in Ron's room for near an hour, just watching the hands on the clock. He couldn't sleep, he felt too miserable and to... scared. When the door began to creek open he instinctively pulled the sheet over his head. He listened to the sound of feet approaching and gulped when he felt the bed sink. Someone was sitting on it.

They were silent for what felt like hours but couldn't have been longer then seconds "Is what Molly said true Harry?" was the voice of Dumbledore but it sounded so strange.

Harry hesitantly peeked out from behind the sheet and say Dumbledore tear stained face. He'd never seen a grown man cry before "Harry" the man tried "Are they... the Dursleys... hurting you?"

Harry's first impulse was to shake his head 'no' just stopped half way.

"Harry" Dumbledore tried again "I can't do anything unless you tell me the truth"

Harry took a gulp of air "They lock me up in the cupboard" he admitted "And Unlce Vernon... hits me when he's in a bad mood"

Harry yelped as Dumbledore pulled him into a hug "I didn't know" he assured "I didn't know"

"B-but my letter,"

"Harry" Dumbledore pulled back, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders "The letter is addressed by magic to the place a child feels safest. Usually a tree house or some such. It's supposed to help convince Muggle born children that the letter is authentic. I doubt anyone would feel even comfortable reading the address on it as it would be very private for the child and many times is a secret place only they know about"

"Oh..." Harry looked down

"Harry... I love you. I... I genuinely through you were happy"

Harry hesitantly nodded

"I need to take care of some things... some people from the ministry will want to talk to you but... I'll make sure your placed with the Weasleys if that's what you want"

Harry nodded again, not trusting himself to speak

Dumbledore lightly kissed Harry's forehead "Now go to sleep Harry, everything will be just fine now"

Harry hesitantly laid down his head

###

The next week that followed wasn't pleasant for Albus Dumbledore. Not only was he dealing with questioning and public shaming by the ministry (who 'accidentally' let a child abuse case get leaked to the press despite strick laws against such things). He still hadn't figured how he was going to stop Voldemort after he escaped. Getting the dark lord to go after the wrong stone took a decade of planning and leaking misinformation. It was unlikely they could do something like that again. Any future plan would have to involve Harry but that was precisely what he wanted to avoid. Albus knew what Voldemort had gone to Harry even if the vile man didn't.

Harry was a Horcrux, a dark container for a slither of a person's shattered soul. They were used to keep the spirit bound to the world and could even give them another body to inhabit if it claimed a sacrifice. However if all had gone according to plan none of the Horcruxes Voldemort had created would be of any use. Voldemort's wraith would have been forever trapped inside the Mirror of Erised, lost in an illusion of his greatest dreams forever like so many others before him. Not the horrible fate many would like for such a murderer but it would trap him for all of time where he could do no harm ever again... and perhaps finally find some measure of piece himself. Voldemort... Tom... really was Albus' greatest failure. If he had just nurtured the boy, given him some sense of belonging instead of hounding him his entire school days... there wasn't a doubt in Albus' mind. He created Voldemort. He turned a sad lonely child into a monster, taught him that the world was cruel and unfair, and proved that all he had was himself. Little Tom, when he started out, just wanted to make the world a better place but the boy's fear turned him to the darkest of magic. When he made his first Horcrux is when he changed. The ritual required a murderer and so the boy reasoned if he killed someone evil, someone who wronged him and others greatly, then it would be okay. He tried to rationalize it but even after performing the deed their was still hope for him... but not after what he did to himself. Slicing off a piece of your soul and locking it away doesn't come without cost. Tom slowly lost more and more of his mind with each Horcrux he made until their was nothing left of the poor misunderstood child he once was.

Harry had been created by accident, a horcrux was intended to be made that night but was undoubtedly going to be placed in something a little less perishable.

Now that the plan to capture Voldemort had failed as well as the backup plan of Voldemort getting the fake stone and having it curse his magic to the point he could never regain a body... Harry would have to die... thank Merlin for Lily. She was so smart, truly the greatest witch of their time. She had used her death to fuel a number of protection spells. The blood wards of course that should have been keeping Harry safe but turned out be keep him imprisoned. Then She and James had sighed a magical contract, transferring all their magic to Harry on their deaths, which is why the boy was so powerful. And finally, and most importantly, she placed a rune on Harry's forehead, one that when fueled by the ultimate sacrifice of a loved one would protect them from the killing curse. If Harry ever got hit by the killing curse it would put him in a death like sleep for maybe an hour, and possibly kill the caster, but he would wake up and be fine. The Horcux would most likely be destroyed if this happened and Harry would be safe but the only way too do that would be to cast the killing curse. Albus had tried, tried so hard, to do it but he couldn't form the spell. In order to use the killing curse you have to have absolute hate in your heart. You have to want the target dead. The spell could not be used to save a child from a horrible fate. All attempts to cast it fizzled out. Voldemort had to be the one to cast it, it was his go to spell. Any other death eater would most likely use something else and Harry was immune only to the killing curse. He could die just as easy from any other spell... This meant Albus had to make it even more personal, had to goad the Dark Lord into trying to kill Harry himself. It was the child's safest bet. Hopefully he wouldn't be a child when this all went down. Hopefully Harry would be a grown man and have the plan explained to him. The boy might want to fight but it was better to use him as bait, use him to weaken the dark lord so the Order could take him down. First they have to destroy the other Horcruxes... no first they need to figure out how many there are and where they are located.

Lucius Malfoy had one but he was having trouble tracking the others with it... Lucius was a cruel bastard who wanted nothing more then to wipe all muggles from the face of the Earth but he was not an idiot. He knew the Dark Lord was insane and would be the end of all magic. Lucius had been helping the Order fight Voldemort when he could but mostly he was a free lancer, destroying the man from the inside. He was a powerful ally who played his part as their enemy very well... probably because he would turn on them whenever was most convenient... it was too bad Harry insulted the man's son when the boy offered his friendship... but then again little Draco had just insulted Ron and Harry was fiercely protective of the ginger even after the short time they spent together... Still it would have been useful for Harry to be friends with the Malfoy heir. That could have given Dumbledore greater influence over Lucius (and no doubt Lucius thought it would do the same for Dumbledore)... politics, it was common for children to get swept up in them.

Thank Merlin it was the summer. The Weasleys would make sure Harry didn't see the paper highlighting his abuse and by the time school rolled around this would have become old news for the other children. This really wasn't going to help relations between muggles and wizards. He left Harry in Petunia's care because he trusted her. That vile woman, Albus would have them sent to Azkaban if it wasn't for Harry's sensitive soul. A muggle prison would have to do... Lily would be proud of Harry. He was so like her, so forgiving.

Albus was currently working on getting the Dursleys imprisoned, gaining custody of their son on the grounds of the necessity to keep up the blood wards, and arranging for the Weasleys to be made the legal guardians of Harry Potter. Albus would still be the Magical Guardian and although he could legally look after Harry himself he was far too old to keep up with the boy and really didn't like the idea of acting as disciplinary when he could be the loving grandfather. This meant he was effectively appointing the Weasleys as the boy's nannies who would gain legitimate custody of the child upon his death as he was an old man and did not expect he had many more years ahead of him.

Albus sighed looking at the front page of the morning paper, once again covering Harry's abuse and shaming Dumbledore for his inaction. Today's topic was how Dumbledore waved off the mandatory physical all Quidditch players must go through before being allowed to play at school. Albus was worried his Med Witch would say Harry was to weak and frail to play Quidditch, as she was a rather overprotective women and Harry was so small for his age. As the boy's magical guardian he could give his permission for the boy to play anyway and it just seemed like such a hassle that would undoubtedly embarrass and upset Harry so he used his position as headmaster to ignore it all together. The paper was kind enough to point out that if Dumbledore hadn't done that and acted more responsibly Harry's abuse would have been discovered at the beginning of the school year. It was little wonder Harry thought he not only knew about the abuse but was covering it up... it still pained Albus so much to know the child he loved, the closest thing he had to a grandson, could ever think something like that. Albus willful ignorance had hurt the boy so much but he just didn't want to think Petunia was capable of that. She was Lily's s sister. Albus had known her since she was a child. After what he turned little Tom into Albus always tried to think the best of people and not accuse them of anything without some pretty damning proof. It seems he just traded one extreme for another.

He really was far too old.

###

 **A/N:**

This is part of my Paradox Unleashed crossover universe but I'll be focusing mostly on the Harry Potter Franchise. Still you may see creatures and Characters from others occasionally but they will not play a large role in the main plot. In order for this fic to fit in my universe I'm using the 'Time is always being rewritten' concept from Doctor Who. I'm reusing many of my ideas from my fic 'American Warts' which was a American Dragon Jake Long crossover with Harry Potter so that, without the crossover element, I'll be able to focus more on them. I will still be working on American Warts so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore sat in the Dursleys living room directly across from them. The representative of the Department of Magical Children next to him and a Squib lawyer besides the Dursleys. The lawyer was provided by the legal department of England-Wizarding Relations, employed by the muggle Parliament and not the Ministry of Magic. They got involved when a muggle committed a crime against a wizard or vice versa. They even helped conceal the existence of magic as they agreed most people wouldn't react well to it.

The lawyer straightened his tie, being a spuib gave him a good deal understanding of both muggle and wizarding law since he effectively lived in both worlds. Unfortunately this was a result of not really belonging to either. He was a wizard born without magic and so was rejected by wizarding society. Working in a department of England-Wizarding Relations was about the only thing he could do to in order to find a place in this world "I understand you are willing to discuss dropping the charges against my clients Master Dumbledore?" few people outside legal acknowledged Albus' various Degrees in the field of magic as most understood he held more attachment to his title of 'Headmaster'.

Dumbledore looked at the Dursleys, with the sheer level of hate in his heart for them he might very well be able to cast the killing curse at them "I have been informed that muggle law will only have them serve prison time for a few months so it would seem more prudent to go with a wizarding court"

The lawyer tensed "That is not what we discussed in our letters"

Albus sighed "It was brought to my attention that regardless of the outcome of this trail, no matter what court I choose, I would not get custody over Dudley"

Vernon snarled "You're bloody right you won't"

"Mister Dursley please" the lawyer chastised

Albus continued as if the interruption hadn't occurred "Legally their is no standing for gaining custody of a child for the sake of maintaining Blood Wards on another so no matter how a trail goes I would not get custody... so I am willing to drop the charges in exchange for Dudley"

"You're not taking my baby!" Petunia snapped

"Then I will demand the trail be moved to the wizarding world and demand the maximum penalty first set down at the creation of Hogwarts"

The lawyer's eyes widened but he regained his composure quickly "That's a fairly old law, Master Dumbledore, it hasn't been practiced in several centuries. Not since the forming of England-Wizarding Relations"

"And so you think the wizard's courts would not be in favor of it when 'The Boy Who Lived' is the victim?" the fact the abuse was leaked to the wizarding press being used to actually do some good. The wizarding public was filled with outrage and hate for these muggles.

The lawyer paled "I realize you are upset but what you're suggesting could be seen as nothing less then an international incident"

"What the hell are you blathering on about?" Vernon growled

Before the lawyer could speak Albus explained "It's an old law that was never revoked from the books. It used to be whenever a muggle was discovered to be abusing a magical child they would have their soul ripped out and devoured by a dark creature where they would be slowly digested a thousand years, fully conscious and aware for all that time, suffering a great deal of torment until they were finally snuffed out of existence. Not even permitted to rest in hell or even purgatory afterwards. They would just vanish entirely without a trace"

Albus was not normally a sadistic man but the looks on the Dursleys faces couldn't help but make him smile.

"Y-you can't do that!" Vernon roared

The lawyer sighed "Legally he can. In the wizarding world, once the court has determined guilt, the victim is contacted to determine punishment. They don't always go with the victims suggestion but it helps the court get a sense of how badly the victim was affected by what happened and so can set a more proportionate sentence. Since Mister Potter is not legally of age that right goes to his guardian or a representative of the Ministry working the child's case. Master Dumbledore could request such a punishment and normally it would be disregarded by the judge as too harsh... however given who the boy in question is and the tension this incident has caused between Britain and it's wizarding residents there is a chance, a rather large chance, that the judge will agree with the punishment"

"No," Vernon shook his head "You can't let that happen!" he snarled at his lawyer

"The only way out of it would be to prove your innocent but with how much evidence the wizards have built against you that isn't likely to happen" the lawyer really hated cases like this. Where it was just so damn obvious the parties where guilty, and of something as grotesque as child abuse. Still everyone was entitled to a defense.

"As I said" Albus reminded "I am willing to drop the charges in exchange for custody over Dudley"

"That's extortion!" Vernon roared

The lawyer shook his head "Wizards have no laws against extortion nor bribery. They are both legal and common practices" the man looked closely at Albus "Perhaps there is something else you would be willing to take to drop the charges or even just lessen the punishment you intend to ask for"

"No" Albus informed "In all honesty I do believe nothing in this world could make me happier then knowing how much you're clients would suffer but luckily for them I care more about Harry's safety then my own personal satisfaction. I need to maintain the blood wards to keep Harry safe. The only way too do that is if Harry lives with someone who shares his mother's blood and she has only two living relatives. Obviously I will not allow Harry to live under the household of an abusive bitch" probably the first time Albus has cussed in decades "So that leaves only her son. That is what I demand for my compensation. I can assure you I will treat the boy far better then what your clients did to my Harry and honestly the child would be far better off in my custody then their's"

"Fine" Vernon growled "Take Dudley"

Petunia gasped "Vernon no, you can't!"

"Shut up woman. I'm not about to let these wizards eat my soul!"

The woman from the Department of Magical Children nodded pulling out a contract "I'll need you both to sign these, granting Albus Dumbledore guardianship over Dudley Dursley in exchange for dropping the child abuse charges"

The lawyer quickly read over the contract before handing it over Vernon. The whale of a man growled snatching the pen away from his lawyer and scribbling down his name without hesitation nor even bothering to read the contract himself. Petunia was crying as her husband forced the pen into her hand but she still signed, if far more hesitantly.

"Very good" said the woman from Department of Magical Children as she took back the contract.

She and Albus got up to leave when Albus informed "I will still be pressing charges for the money I sent them that should have gone to Harry's care"

"Understood," The lawyer nodded, the Dursleys would probably just be ordered to pay that money back and spend a little time in muggle prison for embezzlement.

The woman from the Department of Magical Children informed "I will get Dudley now" and headed up to the boy's room where they had sent him before starting all this.

Soon after Dudley came running downstairs "Mum!" he screamed "That woman said your letting them TAKE me!"

Petunia sobbed with her hands on her face and ran out of the room.

Dudley's eyes widened ask he screamed "Mum! MUMMY!"

"Come along Dudley" Albus gently encouraged the rather large boy

"No!" Dudley screamed tears running down his face "I'm not going! MUM!" he desperately called

"Stop making a fuss boy and get out before the neighbors hear you" Vernon snapped, which hardly help Dudley's burning eyes.

Albus glared at Vernon before calmly looking back at Dudley "It's going to be alright child" the boy might very well understand one day that being taken away from these people was for the best "Come along" Albus encouraged gently steering the boy out the door well the child services woman shrank Dudley's belongings and collected them. Albus had borrowed Mister Weasley's flying car for this little trip. Apparition would probably be too terrifying for a muggle child to go through but riding around in a flying car? That seemed like something anyone could get a kick out of.

###

 **At the Burrow**

Harry sat in his room feeling... awkward. Dumbledore had helped the Weasleys add his room to the mishmash of blocks that made up their home... and it was just so... great. His own room. A room that was really his. It was pretty big as well, amazingly big. It was twice the size of the Dursleys living room.

The room had a custom made queen sized bed. The base of the bed had two rows of three drawers on both sides and a large headboard with shelves. A large window was just over the headboard looking out at the Weasley's private Quidditch Pitch. The pitch wasn't as fancy as the one at school and appeared to be made out of various scrap metal but that made it all the better. It looked like something obviously made by loving parents that dispite not being able to get their kids the best and newest did what they could to get them what they wanted.

Harry's 'best of everything' room felt out of place in the house of second hand things and thereby made him feel a little out of place as well... at the same time this room showed him just how much Dumbledore loved him. With how much work Dumbledore put into making this amazing room it was a clear sign of tangible love.

The wall the bed was pressed against had five unique book cases on each side of the bed, custom made along with the rest of the furniture. The bottom of the cases each had a large plastic bin on the bottom that slide out. Above that was another two rows of drawers and finally the adjustable shelves.

The was some space between the bookcases and the corners. The fact there was a rather uncomfortable looking chair pointed at one of the corners suggested why. Would they really give him 'Time outs', wasn't that a little kid's punishment?

His school trunk for Hogwarts was found at the end of the bed and it felt nice to actually be allowed to keep his school things over the summer. The Dursleys had locked them all up and won't even let him take them out to do his homework. He was worried he might have to try scribbling something down on the train ride back to school but instead he was being made to sit with the other kids for an hour a day working on it then being allowed to play.

Also to the right of the bed were two doors, one to a large walk in closet and the other door led to his own private bathroom. In the front left corner of the main room was one of those 'L' shaped desk pressed against the wall. At the front of the room where two enchanted toy boxes inbetween a small coffee table.

The Toy boxes were actually specially designed magical trunks. They had dozens of large compartments and dozens more tiny compartments. You could switch through them by turning a knob on the trunk. Dumbledore had filled all the compartments of both trunks with toys and bought a third trunk that was still empty, meant for school.

All of Harry's shelves were filled with books common to wizard children and wizarding comic books where the panels each played out a scene but with speak bubbles instead of noise. Strangely wizards called such comics 'Cartoons'. The desk was filled with quils and parchment in the drawers and extendable books on the shelves.

Hermione would absolutely freak when she came to visit. The books each looked like they only had a thousand pages, which although might be a lot there were actually billions of pages. They were surprisingly light weight books to.

How you navigated them was you looked through the index at the beginning, which themselves were thousands of pages long, and told the book what you wanted to look at and it would flip to that page. Dumbledore put a few bookmarks in between the pages and highlighted some of the Index for things he thought Harry might like to read.

Each of the books was on a specific topic. One was a complete encyclopedia of magical history the world over, another was a spell book describing every ministry approved spell on file, one was a collection of potions which also explained all the ingredients and why they worked together the way they do, and there was a book on all magical creatures. There was also a normal not enchanted book which was kind of a reference guide to wizarding children for muggle raised ones.

Those were cool but what wasn't so cool was Dumbledore said he'd be visiting Harry on the weekends and quizzing him on what he read. Apparently getting Acceptables on a report card really wasn't as that was the wizard equivalent of barely passing... it felt strangely nice that someone cared about his grades.

Dumbledore had bought Harry many things this past week. He even got him new glasses that actually worked and let him see so clearly instead of those dollar store lances he had before. They would even repair his eyesight over time. He kept the style of huge round lenses just because that's what he was used to but the frames were made of thin metal instead of plastic and were black to better blend in with his hair. So many things, more gifts in this past week then Harry had ever gotten in all his life... or at least gifts he'd actually gotten.

Apparently Dumbledore had sent him lots of birthday and Christmas presents over the years... that the Dursleys stole and gave to Dudley. Dumbledore used to read muggle catalogues of toy companies to see what Harry would like for Christmas... half of Dudleys presents were actually Harry's. And apparently all year round Dumbledore had even written him letters that Aunt Petunia had kept from him. She actually answered the letters pretending to be Harry! They truly wanted to deny Harry even that little bit of happiness... although truthful it was probably to make sure Harry didn't say anything to indicate he was being abused.

Harry shook his head. He hadn't told Dumbledore that he never got the presents or the letters and he couldn't exactly have answered something he never got. That just seemed too... cruel. It did make Harry's heart feel warm to know someone had written to him, even if he didn't know what it was they had written.

Looking around the room, at all the things that had been bought... no one ever spent any money on him. He never actually got presents until this last Christmas, his very first Christmas at Hogwarts. Everything was just getting better and better... and it scared him to pieces. Things never went his way but now he had his own room with a family that wanted him. He felt like the luckiest boy on Earth... and that scared him. He was sure once they got to know him they would see what a freak he was. They would see what the Dursleys saw in him. It was hard enough swallowing the fact he had friends, just waiting for them to realize they wanted nothing to do with him, but now he had a family... and it would be so much worse when he lost them.

"Harry!" Ron barged into the room despite the closed door. Not that Harry minded but he would have gotten in trouble for that at the Dursleys "You gonna hide in your room all day. Not that I blame you" Ron looked around, a bit of jealousy in his eyes "This is a pretty wicked room"

Harry bit his lip, worried. He knew Ron was jealous of his money and the fact he was famous but Harry would gladly trade it all in a second to have grown up in Ron's loving home. Still Ron was his friend, his first and best friend, despite the fact he knew the boy would leave him one day he wanted this to last as long as it could "Maybe I can convince Dumbledore to fix up your room?" he volunteered. Although he accused Malfoy of doing it, ever since Harry learned he was rich he kept trying to buy his friends loves with treats and all kinds of gifts... It was all he really had to offer.

Ron got rigid and demanded "What's wrong with my room!?"

"N-nothing I just thought-"

"I know nothing we have is anything like you're used to but you're the one who wanted to trade your luxurious live with the peasants"

"I-I didn't say any of that!" Harry yelped

"Whatever just stay in here like a pampered prince!" Ron ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Harry's head was spinning. He didn't know what just happened or what he had done. He must have done something to upset Ron that much. It was always his fault after all.

As he tried to figure it out the door began to open and in came Mister Weasley. Harry's brain began to scream. Ron got his dad! It was just like at the Dursley. Any second now Mister Weasley was gonna take off his belt and apply it to Harry!

"You okay Harry?" the man strangely asked and Harry quickly shook his head 'yes' "I heard shouting" he explained "Molly went to check on Ron but I come to make sure you're okay. Did you have a fight?"

Harry quickly shook his head 'no' well knowing full well that he'd get it worse for lying.

"Harry..." Mister Weasley stared "Are you... scared of me?"

Harry started to tear up. He didn't know how the man wanted him to answer that.

The man walked over and Harry did his best not to cower back. He was a Gryffindor. He was brave. Whatever the man was about to do he could take it.

Mister Weasley got down on one knee in front of the frightened boy and reached out for him. Harry let out a yelp from expected pain but blinked when he realized there was none and Mister Weasley was simply embracing him in a hug "I don't ever want you to be scared of me. I can promise you I'm nothing like your uncle... I will never hurt you"

"Yes sir" he acknowledged although he didn't really believe him

Mister Weasley sighed, hearing the hollowness of that statement "Well I hope you will come to believe that some day" pulling back from the hug and taking Harry's hands "Do you want to tell me what you and Ron were fighting about?"

Harry hesitantly shook his head 'no' just to see what would happen.

Mister Weasley simply sighed "Okay" before patting Harry on the shoulder "Why don't you go find the twins. I'm sure they're into some mischief they could use your help with"

Harry hesitantly nodded and cautiously stepped out of his room, keeping his eyes on Arthur Weasley as if this was some kind of trick.

Arthur sighed. He'd have to work a lot with that boy to convince him he was safe here.

Arthur walked downstairs and found his wife in the kitchen "We are going to have to think of some other way to discipline Harry. I think it might break him if we try to spank him with what he's been through"

Molly snorted "Trust me the child is a lot tougher then that, besides disciplinig him differently then the others will cause greater hardship in the long run. We just need to teach him there is a difference between a spanking and a beating... we might have separated him too much already"

"How so?" Arthur asked "We include him in everything"

"That's not the problem" Molly informed "I had a little chat with Ron and apparently he's jealous of Harry's room. He wanted to know why Harry was even living here if 'we're going to turn half the house into a castle just for him',"

Arthur groaned "I knew that room was too extravagant but Harry has had such a hard life and Dumbledore insisted on purchasing everything he could to make it up to the boy... think we should tell Ron what Harry's life was really like. He's got this unhealthy fantasy in his head ever since he met Harry"

"We shouldn't really burden the children" Molly insisted

"The Twins already know, they're the ones who told us"

"I already talked to the twins. They won't say anything. We don't want the other children to start pitying him. Harry will tell them himself when he's ready,"


	3. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
